Anyone who must climb on to a trailer or flatbed understands the difficulty therein. While various types of ladders have been proposed for the task, none have provided all that is needed. A trailer and flatbed ladder device should first be fully removable so that trailers and flatbeds meet width regulations. Such a device should be lightweight. A ladder device for a truck or flatbed should also positively engage the flatbed or trailer so that there is no danger of the device becoming unintentionally disengaged. At the same time, a trailer and flatbed ladder apparatus should be easily removed and locatable in a variety of positions around a flatbed or trailer. A properly designed device should fully pivot proximal to its trailer and flatbed mounting point so that various heights of trailers and flatbeds can be accommodated and so that the device may be pivoted up onto the trailer or bed if desired.
Basic design is also a beneficial quality, as production costs and light weight are a typical result of such designs. The present apparatus fulfills the needs of a trailer and flatbed ladder.